


自作自受

by Sssan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssan/pseuds/Sssan
Summary: 双性冬，恶俗设定，ooc，pwp，简单粗暴没内涵钟爱于到处撩、骚的Bucky Barnes作死撩到了Steve Rogers这里，以为自己再次成功的他，在发现他用自己准备的东西把自己弄晕了后，Bucky Barnes终于明白了什么叫偷鸡不成蚀把米。





	1. Chapter 1

“ 您认识Barnes？”   
Steve Rogers摇了摇头，抬眼看了一眼刚刚问话的侍从，对方见势自觉地将他空了的酒杯续满。  
本应该是躁动的夜店却被包间的玻璃隔绝的安静至极，Steve一边看着外面正在狂欢的年轻人们一边继续刚刚的话题。  
“ 他怎么了吗？”  
那侍从并没有立刻回答，Steve也不着急，等了一会儿，那人似乎是看躲不过了才开口继续说道  
 “ 他常来这里。”  
听到他的回答Steve轻笑了一声，问道   
“ 常来你就能记住？” 话落，他挑了挑下巴继续说道   
“ 记性这么好，再给我指几个你认识的。”  
对方明显有些窘迫，知道他识破了那含糊的谎话于是只能回答  
“ 他…条件不错，很招人喜欢。”   
Steve听到这又回头看了看他，这次的对视可不是一扫而过，他微微眯起眼睛盯着身边这个年轻人的一举一动，对方明显也感觉到了那能将人看穿了的目光，干咽了咽口水没办法的老实交代  
“ 他…有个爱好…让人比较印象深刻。”  
听到这Steve又将目光转回到舞池里的人，对方不断晃动着身体，手里拿着酒杯，液体因为他的动作猛地溅了出来，Barnes注意到自己的酒滴在了身边一直紧贴着他的男人身上，先是一口喝干了酒杯里剩下的液体，紧接着便吻上了那人沾湿了的衬衫，一点点的上移，直到最后一口咬住了那人的下巴。  
目睹了全程的Steve Rogers挑了挑眉，身体忽然的燥热让他灌了自己一口酒，才放到里面的冰块也一同滑进了嘴里，一瞬间，安静的包间里只剩下了他咀嚼冰块的声音  
“ 然后呢？什么爱好？”  
那侍从以为刚刚的话题已经过去了，没想到他又提起来了，于是继续说道  
“ 来这的客人几乎都认得他，他们每天晚上都会下注今天Bucky Barnes钓到的人能不能成功把他带走。”  
那人见Steve依旧盯着外面，这次他倒是老实的没有停下  
“ Barnes喜欢约人，但是很少，应该说是从来没真的发生过什么，最多就是…..” 侍从看了看舞池里的情形 “ 最多就是现在这样了，要么是因为对方最后醉的不省人事，要么就是有什么其他的原因不了了之。”  
Steve这次真是笑出了声，侍从诡异的感觉到，这次的笑声里竟然透着一股子开心，他正纳闷就听Steve说道   
“ 他精的很。” 话落，Steve便拿起一旁的外套和酒杯走了出去

Steve将皮衣外套披在身上，穿过舞池的时候不得不一手拽住领口以免衣服滑落，被来来去去的人挤得有些不耐烦的皱着眉，不知道是因为他一副生人勿扰的气场还是他的目标过于明显，一路上没人打扰他，顺利的走到了刚坐在一旁吧台上休息的Bucky Barnes身边。  
Steve没有主动打招呼，而是叫了酒保帮他把酒杯续满，随后点了根烟旁若无人的抽着，没一会儿他就用余光注意到一旁的Bucky Barnes瞟了他几次，紧接着他就听到那人凑在他耳边说   
“ 嘿，借一下打火机。”  
Steve侧头看向他，Bucky又冲他手边的打火机撅了噘嘴，他当然是乐意之极的将打火机递过去，可没想到的是，对方刚拿到又趴在他耳边说  
“ 可惜，我的烟抽完了，借我一根下次还你？”  
Steve忍着笑意，没烟借打火机？下次还是什么时候？不过他也不戳穿，看着身边这个笑得狡黠的人，还是拿出自己的烟盒递过去说道  
“ 不用还了。”  
“ 诶？那怎么行？” 说罢Bucky便把他的手推回来，然后挪了挪自椅子好离他近一点，说道   
“ 不过，说实话，烟瘾上来了不抽难受，要不…让我抽一口？”   
也不等他同意，Steve眼看着对方将自己手里燃了一半的烟拿了过去，然后深深的吸了一口，又一脸享受的面向自己缓缓的吐了出来，不知道的甚至以为他这烟里有什么不该有的东西，不然眼前这人怎么能这么沉醉。  
等他这口烟终于一点都不剩的吐了出来，Bucky才再睁开那双漂亮的眼睛，然而并没有直接把烟还回他手里，Steve正想他要干嘛，对方就两指掐着把烟送回了他嘴里  
Steve当然是欣然的接受，顺势用嘴唇叼着，不断地冒着的烟熏得他不得不眯起眼睛，忽然又想起刚刚对方样子，鬼使神差的也吸了一口，可结果是有些失落的吐了出来。嗯，的确没有什么不该有的东西。  
“ 一口就够了？” Steve手指掐着烟看着同样盯着自己的人，两人谁也没有说话，Steve举起那已经即将燃尽的烟，吸干净最后一点烟草，将剩下的烟头扔到手边的烟灰缸里，紧接着便抬起Bucky的下巴吻了上去，一大口余烟就这么被渡到了对方嘴里。  
Bucky也没有拒绝，两人就着这口烟气亲吻着，紧紧的纠缠在一起却谁也不肯更近一步，做足了谁也不着急的模样。就这样直到那烟消失殆尽，再次分开的坐在椅子上的两人气氛明显不同了。  
两人同时冷静了一会儿，直到Bucky举起酒杯说道  
“ 喝一杯吗？” 才打破了这只属于两个人的沉默

Steve忽然想到之前那个侍从说的话，可等了半天也没有发现眼前的人有什么不对劲，就在Steve以为他每次就是靠把人灌醉才得逞的时候，他注意到Bucky不以为意的从自己兜里拿出了点什么，然后迅速藏到了袖口里。  
本来灯光就暗，再加上周遭混乱的环境，幸亏Steve早有所防备，不然真的注意不到他那点小动作，于此同时，Bucky依旧像是什么都没发生似的一边盯着舞池一边手指敲着酒杯打着节奏。  
Steve见他这样也装作什么都没看到，没一会儿他就用余光看到Bucky往他的杯子里加了点什么，动作既熟练又迅速，紧接着这人就转过身举起他自己的杯子喝了个干净，然后说道  
“ 喝了这杯，下杯我调给你怎么样？”  
“你还会调酒？”  
Steve拿起自己的杯子晃了晃，就在送进嘴里的前一秒，他又将杯子放了回去，说  
“ 直接喝你调给我的不好么？”话落又将Bucky拽了过来，逼迫这人靠近自己   
“ 我简直迫不及待。”  
Bucky双手撑在他腿上笑了笑，随后起身一脚蹬在他的椅子腿上，喝了一口他杯子里的酒紧接着便立刻吻了上来。  
Steve自然是接受这个有些突然又霸道的亲吻，但是理智尚存的他紧闭双唇就是不让对方把嘴里的东西递到自己这。  
Bucky显然有些着急了，就在这时，Steve站了起来，一手提起Bucky那条踩着自己椅子的腿一手撑住他的后背将人压在吧台前，一瞬间他便清晰的听到耳边传来了几声口哨声。  
心里笑了笑，想着好戏还没来呢，然后他抽出一只手先是在Bucky的喉结的位置上下滑动，然后离开那贴了许久的唇。  
此时说不出话的Bucky既不敢咽下酒又不能张嘴争辩，Steve再次吻上了他的喉结，同时手不断的在他身上游走。  
本来只是轻轻点水的亲吻，就在他感觉到怀里的人有些放松了的时候，忽然一口咬了上去，毫不意外地，他一抬头便看到Bucky的喉结上下滚动了一下，紧接着耳边便传来一声  
“ 操。”  
Steve这次再也忍不住笑了出来，看到Bucky气急败坏的表情，硬是按住了对方想要挣扎的身体，吻住那即将要破口大骂的嘴，顺势将舌头挤了进去，呜咽的声音被周围震人的音乐掩盖的丝毫不剩，身边的人也只以为两人吻得忘我完全不在意。  
不知道过了多久，就在Steve感觉到怀里的人有些脱力的时候，他才敢放松了些动作。  
离开那被自己吻得有些发烫的嘴唇时，他一眼便看到Bucky那双有些无法聚焦的眼睛，同时嘴里不停的骂着  
“ 他妈的，你…操你的…”   
Steve好心帮他撑住身体，他本来是不知道这人到底往他酒里放的是什么，不过现在看来也不过是些迷药。他就这么搂着不断咒骂的人，直到对方即将睡过去，他凑到他的耳边说道  
“ 自作自受，懂了吗？”  
话落便将完全昏迷了的人半抱着带了出去。


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky醒过来的时候以为自己在家里，习惯性的翻了个身骑在被子上，头还隐隐的犯疼，嗯，自己好像喝多了…..  
想到这Bucky猛的清醒了过来，腾地一下坐了起来，随着他的动作，忽然传来一连串铃铛的清脆响声，在硕大又安静的屋子里显得尤其明显，屋里黑的要命，不过他知道这声音是从他脚上传来的，摸过去便摸到了左脚脚腕上的两个铃铛，他正要试图解开便听啪的一声，身后的台灯亮了，同时有人说道  
“ 醒了？”  
听到声音Bucky回头一看是躺在他旁边的男人发出的声音，对方明显是被自己刚刚弄出的动静吵醒的，他当然记得这个男人，如果不是他自己也不会昏过去。  
Steve掐了掐眉头，转眼看了一眼表，凌晨三点  
“ 我以为你要睡一夜。”  
Bucky没有直接回答他，在陌生的环境陌生的人面前他还是要保持警惕的，少说为妙。  
他先努力回想昨晚到底发生什么了，又看了看自己脚上的东西，他拽了拽，被系了死扣的细绳怎么都解不开。  
“ 所以….你是变态吗？”   
他现在脑子里只剩下这一个想法，不过即便意识到自己现在的处境不太妙，Bucky还是先稳住自己，唯一能让他还保持冷静的就是这个人没有在他昏迷的时候干出什么出格的事，自己的秘密应该还没被发现。  
听了他的话Steve直接笑出了声，用他还没醒过来的沙哑嗓音说道  
“ 别多想，我就是怕你趁我睡着跑了。”   
Steve看着眼前的人哪还有几个小时前那副自信骄傲的样子，眼神表情里剩下的只有警惕，就像他在外面碰到的野猫，明明只是想给那可怜的小家伙送点吃的，那小东西却是紧张的随时准备咬他一口再跑掉，那感觉真是….难过却又有点想一把抓住让它反抗不了又跑不掉的冲动。

同样是刚醒来的Bucky反应还不太灵敏，等他刚因为对方的话放松了一点的时候，就注意到了自己现在的穿着，是一身睡衣，瞬间浑身再次紧绷了起来。  
“ 你给我换的衣服？”  
“ 嗯哼。”  
等了一会儿也没有下文，Bucky继续说道   
“ 那谢谢了，我要走了。”  
刚要下床，对方的一条腿便压在了自己的脚腕上，又带出了一串响声，称得现在的气氛怎么都不太对。  
“ 诶，现在这个时间，你怎么走？”  
“ 没事，我..”  
“ 我们还没说清楚昨晚的事呢。”  
刚还努力挤出笑容的Bucky这下真是一点嘴角都挑不起来了，不过他依旧选择装傻说道  
“ 昨晚？怎么了？”  
“ 哦？你不记得了？” 说着Steve起身坐了起来，靠在床头点了根烟   
“ 那我提醒你一下，你是怎么睡过去的？”  
“ 我？不是喝多了吗？”   
Bucky认定了要装作什么都不知道，嘴上这么说着，心里骂了无数次眼前的人。  
他玩了很久了，因为自己的特殊原因找个情人或者是炮友简直比登天还难，他只能用这种办法来泄泄愤，坚信只要小心就不会出什么问题的他，谁知道会碰上这个谨慎又较真的人。  
Bucky正悔恨自己的不小心，就被对方接下来的动作弄的肌肉紧绷。  
那人一把将人拽了过来压在身下，同时一腿支在了他双腿中间，这个简单到不能再简单的动作让Bucky的紧张感瞬间加倍，一边试图向上逃脱一边说道  
“ 怎么了吗？”  
他刚一动脚上的东西便又响了起来，瞬间自己就被按住了，眼前的男人靠的更近，两人鼻尖几乎贴在一起  
“ 没事，既然是喝多了，那现在醒了就该继续我们之前的事了。” 话落又侧头吸了一口刚刚点着的烟，然后将剩下的部分扔进烟灰缸，紧接着便吻了上来，丝毫不再给他解释的机会。  
Bucky一边推搡着身上的人一边勉强的说道  
“ 下次…再说好不好？我..头有些疼..唔”   
Steve见他这么拒绝，挑衅的说道 “ 这么不愿意？第一次吗？”  
“ 放屁！” 被戳到痛处的Bucky直接骂了出来，意识到自己的语气，又勉强的笑道 “ 怎么可能。”  
“ 是你先勾引我的知道么？” Steve掐着他的下巴，逼迫这人直视自己。  
Bucky见自己躲不过去了，突然灵机一动说道  
“ 那我来，这可以吧？”  
不知道他又打着什么算盘，Steve想着反正这人也是跑不掉没什么可担心的，于是欣然接受他的要求，翻身躺下了。  
Bucky整了整自己的衣服，见对方已经准备好了，认命的跪坐在他的腿间，一边抚摸着那个还蛰伏的大家伙一边缓缓退掉他的内裤。  
Steve眯着眼睛享受着对方的服务，说实话，并不是什么有技巧的吞吐却让他有些着迷，分身慢慢地挺立了起来，可没一会儿他就感觉到，伏在身下的人故意努力吸吮让他能快点射出来。  
明白了这人的意图，Steve惩罚似的先向他喉咙深处顶了顶，听到对方有些难耐的呜咽声才退出。  
“ 差不多该下一步了吧？”  
他这话说出来眼看着对方的表情僵住了，Steve也不管他的反应，抬手便要脱掉他的睡裤。  
见状Bucky一把抓住自己的裤子，就在他脑子里飞快思考着怎么办的时候，Steve已经再次坐了起来，凑到他耳边说道  
“ 是因为这吗？” 话落便来回摩擦了一下自己那不为人知的位置。  
Bucky被惊得立刻躲开，还没逃开脚腕就又被抓住，对方迎了上来，顺势折起自己的腿压在胸前  
“ 是吗？”  
“ 什么？” Bucky说服自己冷静下来，这人没准不是那个意思。  
Steve见他还不承认，两指隔着单薄的睡裤在他胯间抚摸，越过分身，在他那隐秘的地方揉了几下，  
“ 你说什么？”

Steve是在回来帮他换衣服的时候才发现问题的，那时候即使在睡梦中对方也会因为要被脱裤子而下意识的加紧双腿。  
他越是这样Steve越是好奇原因，都是男人有什么的？他可没有奸尸的癖好，于是等他脱掉内裤后便发现了这人的秘密——原来他是个双性人。  
花了几秒震惊，又用了几秒消化这个信息，剩下的时间Steve全部用来感叹自己捡到宝了。

他这边是开心的很，可眼前的人可不一定是这感觉了，准确的说是，一定不怎么开心，Steve从他那震惊的表情便看出来了。

本来还抱有一丝希望的Bucky这次彻底绝望，他甚至感觉自己的身体有些发抖，但是依旧逞强的说道  
“ 你想干什么？”  
Steve见他紧张成这个样子便也放缓了些语气  
“ 没什么，什么都没想。只是想说清楚昨晚的事”  
“ 昨晚什么事业没有，你现在放开我。”  
“ 你湿了。”说着，Steve又抹了两把他的身下。  
Bucky当然也感觉到了自己下身的变化，极其敏感的地方被碰到便又了反应 “ 操，你不能…”  
“ 放心，我不会告诉任何人，我也不会强迫你，你应该知道，不然我早就下手了。”  
听了他的话Bucky稍微冷静了一些，的确是这样，既然这人早就知道了自己的秘密便早有机会做这些事。  
“ 那我谢谢你，你可以放开我了。”  
听他依旧这么说，Steve先是再次压住挣扎的人，然后用还挺立的分身隔着裤子蹭动着那被印湿了的位置，有些诱惑人的说道  
“ 我被你弄硬了，你被我摸湿了，真的不要继续么？”  
“ 不用，你…”  
“ 你确定吗？”说着Steve一手按住他的分身，一边揉搓一边按压，Bucky瞬间说不出话来，这个动作不但刺激着他前面，阴蒂也同时被挤压着，双重的快感让他有些泄力。  
一时间，他竟然真的鬼使神差的开始思考刚刚那人说的话 [真的不要继续吗？]  
一直都是自己解决问题的他，从来没有享受过真正的性爱，既然碰到了不但不觉得他奇怪反而上赶着的人为什么要拒绝呢？  
更何况…Bucky又看了看伏在自己身上的人，更何况这人条件可以说是…棒呆了。  
正想着，即使他还没完全放下戒心，但是抗拒的动作已经减缓了不少。  
Steve见状便开始得寸进尺的动作，先是将Bucky的双腿架在腰上，俯身压在这人身上，一边安慰似的亲吻着他的脖颈一边缓慢的解开上衣的扣子。  
Bucky不自觉的两腿加紧对方的腰肢，仰着脖子告诉对方自己想要更多，可能连他自己都没注意到他一直浮动着下身配合对方的动作。  
Steve注意到他这本能的动作，嘴角抑制不住的挑了起来，对方完全袒露出来的胸膛暴露在自己面前，为了让身下的人能在放松点，他没有直接去扒掉对方的裤子，即使他早就想这么干了。  
Steve一边舔弄着他的乳头一边隔着裤子抚摸着他的胯部，从分身到整个阴部，温柔的触碰让对方抑制不住的挺腰，同时双手抓着他的衣服，他这些动作没有一个不在提醒Steve他想要更多。  
然而Steve故意似的就是不进行下一步，依旧是浅尝辄止的触碰，越过那已经挺立的乳头，亲吻着小腹，肚脐，到差一点到达分身的位置便再次停止。  
就这么来回上下的亲吻让Bucky最终抑制不住的发出了呻吟声，第一次感受到被不断亲吻的感觉，对方的嘴唇每一次碰到自己时他都忍不住的想要颤抖。  
比起自己每一次自慰，这样间接的触碰更让他受不了，诚实的身体告诉他自己可想要更多，然而对方就是死活不进行下一步动作，在这人不知道第几次用鼻尖蹭过自己的分身后，Bucky催促的提醒到  
“ 快点..”  
听到他这么说Steve满意的笑了出来，他知道刚刚还满是戒备的人现在终于完全放松了。于是他退掉了他那松垮的睡裤，内裤上已经一片狼藉了，Steve又用一指隔着那层布料上下滑动了两次，笑道  
“ 湿成这样了？”  
“ 操你的…赶紧的。”   
他话音刚落，Steve就扯掉了那最后一层遮盖，一瞬间的暴露让Bucky有些别扭的侧了头，他不想看见对方是什么表情，同时心里想着如果这人敢现在和他说还是算了吧，他一定要揍他一顿。  
正想着，Bucky就被对方接下来的动作弄得差点叫出来，他一把抓住身下的床单，咬着自己的嘴唇但是抑制不住的呻吟依旧流了出来。  
Steve一手握住他的分身，同时含住阴囊，不放过每一寸的舔弄了几下便把注意力转到下面，他用舌尖微微顶弄着那两篇肉唇，已经足够湿润的地方轻松的让他的舌头滑了进去，即便如此他也是不深入，只在花穴入口进进出出，没一会儿就感觉那地方在不断的收缩。  
紧接着他又将重心上移到那更加敏感的位置，微微肿胀的阴蒂被那有些粗糙的舌尖顶弄着，Steve先是用舌头戳了戳那最为敏感的位置，然后又开始舔弄起周围带动着整个部位都被刺激着。  
随着他的动作，他清晰的听到头顶传来的呻吟声逐渐升高，于是他更加奋力的舔弄着，不断的用舌尖摩擦着那点凸起。  
Bucky从来没有感受过这么刺激的感觉，他知道自己那里敏感的要命，但是他从没想过这个位置还能让他如此崩溃，对，就是崩溃，他想让对方稍微停下一会儿，可是身体却不断的告诉他自己还想要更多，  
他一下下的抓弄着床单，然而这样的动作已经没有什么作用了，快感一阵阵的刺激着大脑，让他除了呻吟什么也做不了。  
就在Steve再一次戳弄着他那肿胀的位置时，他感觉到自己花穴一阵猛烈的收缩，他迎来了第一次高潮，抽动着身体想要躲开对方继续的舔弄，然而，双腿却只能无力的话落到床上，抓着对方头发的双手也被那人抓着，无所闪躲的他想要夹紧双腿却一次次的被分开，高潮过后敏感至极的阴蒂还在被刺激着，有些受不了的推着身上的人，嘴里也骂着  
“ 操…不行…嗯…你他妈的…”  
即便如此对方也丝毫没有停下动作，灵巧的舌头依旧舔弄着他的阴蒂，不断变化着角度好让他不停地被刺激着，同时，对方还故意的用两指戳弄着那不断流出汁水的花穴。  
“ 操…操…” Bucky抓着他的头发，现在的感觉除了那更加过分的快感，还夹杂着一股尿意，他从没有过这种感觉，以为自己要失禁了的他有些崩溃的骂着  
“ 你他妈..可以了…嗯..快停下….啊.”  
随着一声尖叫，他潮吹了，他清晰的感觉到自己的花穴里喷出一股液体，相比第一次更快更刺激的高潮让Bucky浑身泄了力，浑身瘫软的陷在床里，连眼睛都不想睁开。  
Steve看着身下正沉醉于高潮的余韵中的人，也不给他时间再休息，既然他已经爽到了，那接下来该自己了。  
于是他将Bucky的双腿架在肩膀上，大幅度的动作让那还留在脚腕上的铃铛又响了起来，这声音也唤醒了躺在床上的人。  
Bucky一睁开眼便看到那人正带上安全套准备提枪上阵，看清了对方的大家伙，他有些退却，说道  
“ 你等等…我…”  
“ 你什么？” Steve一把抓住他的小腿，不让他逃开，见对方又看了看自己的分身，笑道  
 “ 放心，我会温柔点的。”  
话落又咬了一口他大腿内侧的嫩肉，Bucky下意识的加紧双腿，然而这动作并不能阻止身下的人的动作。  
“ 真的是第一次？”   
“ 放屁！” Bucky虽是嘴上骂着，但是心里还是有些心虚的，因为…如果不算那些玩具的话，他这的确是第一次…  
看他这反应Steve就知道他没说实话，既然他不说，那不是第一次就不是呗，他也不再说什么，扶着自己的分身便对准了那极其湿润的地方。  
“ 你…你慢一点…操.”  
他正说着，Steve就将龟头挤了进去，那地方紧的要命，他刚进去一点里面便开始收缩像是再不断的邀请他，Steve见他反应不怎么强烈，便一点点的插入，同时手上撸动着他的分身好帮他快点进入状态。  
Bucky不断的深呼吸让自己放松，这人的大家伙和自己的玩具太不一样了，他感觉自己被烫的要呼吸不过来了，他清晰的感受着对方的分身在自己的身体里的位置，直到全部进去，那一下甚至是戳到了自己的心脏，他的心要跳出来了。  
终于完全进入让Steve叹了一口气，温热又紧致的地方将自己的分身包裹住，如果不是看对方紧张的样子，他真的忍不住要开始动作了。  
Steve俯身压下去吻住他紧紧闭合的双唇，随着他的动作，分身在身体里的角度变化着，身下的人嘴里立刻流出呻吟声，Steve不着急的亲吻着他，直到感觉他放松了不少才开始小幅度的抽插。  
他刚开始动作Bucky便开始抓着他的衣服呻吟，随着他的顶撞，耳边不断的传来铃铛的响声  
“ 你…你把铃铛..嗯..摘了。”  
“ 不。” Steve不但没有听他的反而更加过分的动作让那铃铛的声音更加明显   
“ 留着挺好。”  
“ 好个屁…啊” Bucky刚想骂他就被狠狠的顶了两下，不知道是被碰上了什么地方，剧烈的快感加上一点被撞击的疼痛让他直接叫了出来。  
找到了他喜欢的位置Steve便开始不断的进攻，再也说不出其他的Bucky张嘴便只剩下呻吟，配着那一阵阵的铃铛响声，没什么是比这个更好的催情方式了。  
对方不断的动作让Bucky欲罢不能，他没经历过这些，这和他之前经历的太不同了，他不能控制任何事情，唯一能做的就是接受，不管是那灭顶的快感还是那几乎让他窒息的撞击，他只能承受着。  
而最主要的是，在所有的快感和不安中间，更多的是享受，他享受这种疯狂的被支配的感觉，他享受着每次自己断断续续的请求对方慢一点的时候，迎来的只能是更加疯狂的动作。  
Steve先是将Bucky压在身下动作着，后来又将他抱起来让他坐在自己腿上，最后让人跪趴在自己身下从后面进入，他全力的进攻着，直到身下的支撑不住自己的身体缓缓滑落，直到对方不断的求他快点高潮，Steve一个挺进停留在里面，同时手上揉捏着对方同样敏感的阴囊和阴蒂  
“ 喜欢吗？”  
多重快感刺激着Bucky说不出话来，只能无力的摇头，Steve动作不停，又是一个挺进，听到对方一声拔高的呻吟继续说道  
“ 现在可以说说昨晚的事了？”  
Bucky好像是根本听不见他说了什么，只是一味地呻吟着，Steve也不计较，继续说道  
“ 在酒吧给我下药？嗯？”  
这次对方倒是有了反应，Bucky摇着头，因为他又一次的进入，发出的声音甚至有些哽咽  
“ 是不是？” Steve不放过他继续问着，同时手上的动作越来越猛烈  
“ 是…啊..是..你快点..结束”  
Steve吻了吻他的耳垂说道   
“ 胆子不小。嗯？”  
Bucky一边呻吟着一边断断续续的说到 “ 我错了…嗯…我错了…快..”  
“ 不许和我装傻，知道么？”  
“ 知道...嗯...快...” Bucky被快感冲击的唯一剩下的理智都留来回答对方的问题，只要能快点结束，什么都好，他感觉自己快死了。  
“ 不许再去勾引别人。” Steve开始了最后的进攻，一边动作着也不忘了照顾着Bucky的分身，等了一会儿也没听到对方的回答便又停下了动作问道  
“ 听见了么？”  
Bucky见他又不动了，临近高潮边缘的他受不了的想要自己浮动，然而一是因为完全没什么力气二是因为他刚一有抬腰的动势就被对方轻松按了下来。  
“ 听没听见？” Steve又问了一遍  
Bucky只是一味的点着头，Steve不放过他说道   
“ 听见什么了？”  
Bucky又试图动了动，毫不意外的又是以失败告终，更要命的是，比起停在里面，对方更过分的开始极小幅度的缓慢抽插，花穴酸胀发麻再加上源源不断的快感让他崩溃，声音里夹杂着呜咽说道  
“ 再…再也不..嗯勾引…别人了…啊…求你..快”  
听到满意的答案，Steve咬了咬他的耳垂，轻声说道  
 “ 乖孩子。”  
话落便开始最后一轮的进攻，一瞬间Bucky张大嘴呼吸着，然而大多为吸入，他甚至忘了要怎么吐气，身下被不断的撞击着，分身也被快速的撸动着，两处的动作带动着敏感至极的阴蒂也被刺激着，没几下Bucky便再一次潮吹，Steve先是感觉到他花穴里涌出一股蜜汁，紧接着他撤出分身撸动，随着他的动作，两人同时迎来高潮。

高潮过后的Steve侧躺在一旁喘着气，回头一看身边的人就见他两手还紧紧的抓着床单，脸扎在枕头里不肯露出来，身体还在不时的抽搐着。  
他将人拽过来，一眼便先看见那双哭红了的眼睛，此时还在不断的往外冒着眼泪。  
第一次两处同时达到高潮的Bucky有些承受不住这过于刺激的快感，眼泪也不受控制的流着，止都止不住，浑身无力的他只能任由罪魁祸首将自己抱住抚摸着后背，又过了一会儿才终于缓过劲来，一时间疲惫的只想睡过去。  
他趴在对方身上懒得动，正要睡过去，就听头顶传来了打火机的声音，然后便是那透着高潮过后的慵懒声  
“ 抽烟吗？”


End file.
